


Pleasure World

by Ultimatedaywriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breast Fucking, Centaurs, F/F, Horror, Naga, Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Reality, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatedaywriter/pseuds/Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: All his friends died to the cold wet cunts of the north. He was the only one to reach the northern city of Wintermarsh. In less than a month he had to enter the tomb of the vampire lord Garth Heartdrinker. Alone in a bar he drinks his troubles away until the hot tavern wench Cassandra offers him a warm place to stay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my work a try. Be warned its mostly smut with a sprinkle of plot for the first few chapters.

Everyone he’d left with was dead. Through a blizzard and three hundred miles of no man’s land, they died. He wanted to forget about them. Nero had to stop the screaming if only for a moment. If he could catch his breath maybe going on would be possible. To drown out the screaming he turned to the drink. 

The tavern had settled into a low hum around 3AM. Last call was on its way and Nero wasn’t in a hurry to leave. Piles of peanut shells and pyramids of empty shot glasses littered the counter in front of him. All of it useless, he heard their cries. Sometimes, he didn’t know why he bothered. Three empty bottles and dozens of glasses and he couldn’t feel a buzz. He needed something stronger, he craved it. His smart phone floated in the air beside him. Nero grumbled at the ever-increasing experience he gained in regeneration. 

He found a cheat. Poisons and chemicals leveled his regeneration faster than any number of small wounds could achieve. 

Regeneation I lvl35

“Hey there handsome? Do you need place to stay?” The woman’s voice was a splash of cool water to the face. He looked up from a phone only he could see. The woman couldn’t be older than eighteen, beautiful, interested, and dangerous. Slowly, he blinked his eyes shaking off his mood. Maybe it was time to join his friends. 

The woman was taller than six feet, she wore a ushanka fur hat, and an elegant robe in the warm tavern. Just enough of her cleavage was exposed to inspire imagination and tempt men to tip big. He recalled seeing her take men to the back and they didn’t return. There was a reason the tavern had a back door. 

“Yea, rest sounds good.” He picked his rifle up from beside the bar stool and slung it over his shoulder. He tossed some heavy silver coins on the table. The face of some dead king shown in the low light. 

“Why would you have a thing like that in the city?” She asked. He rolled his shoulder comforted by the weight of his partner. 

“What’s with ushanka?” Nero asked. The long robe she wore wasn’t abnormal. Outside the warm tavern the night air could freeze a man’s tongue. Most bundled under layers covering the exposed skin. 

“You’re the one in summer clothes.” She replied. 

“It’s a hunter’s trick. I’m better at it than most.” Nero lied. 

Hot air burst form the chimneys dancing and mixing with the moonlight. A dizzying mix of soot and steam reached a strong hand across the city. The night father’s hand the children called it. A blessing to the paupers on nights like this. Such hot steam warmed the air some nights from instant death to survivable. Glittering ash mixed with moonlight colored clouds crawling across the city. It was a blessing that some called sentient death. If it found a man on the street, they’d be dead by morning. 

“Don’t breathe in the father’s flesh or you’ll drop dead.” She giggled at his expression. “Have you seen a southern city as beautiful as ours?” He shook his head. 

“This city is a rare winter rose. You have the crystal coal to thank for that.” Nero said. 

“Nero my name is Cassandra.” She said. 

“I assumed you didn’t want to tell me your name. Most don’t give me their names.” Nero relied. 

“Helping an outsider isn’t a shame. You’re a hunter its thanks to men like you that monsters don’t overrun our city.” Nero nodded. 

They made their way to a large four-story home. He turned his eyes to the barmaid in question. She smiled to him gently. 

“I like working as a tavern wench.” Cassandra said with a huff. “I’m surprised your able to walk with all the liquor you’ve thrown back. How many challenges did you win?” 

“I won five tonight. I have Irish blood in me.” 

“I’ve heard some hunters have monster ancestry. What fierce beast is an Irish?” Cassandra asked. 

“Nothing to worry about there are none in this world.” She nodded with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Nero wished there was something stronger than liquor available to him. He needed something to fall into and forget himself. 

She unlocked the door and they went inside. They shut the door behind them, and she led him deeper in the home. From the corner of his eye he saw symbols hidden by old flower vases. Cassandra removed her gloves and heavy coat. Only the loose-fitting robe and hat remained. A sweet scent filled the air as the door locked behind him. He put his finger on it. She took his hand and pulled him forward. 

“Oh, you’re warm. The Irish must have been incredibly resilient.” He heard the turning of gears behind him. Large gears within the door turned as heavy black iron bars sealed the entrance. 

“Come on, let me show you where you’ll sleep.” He trailed behind searching the hall for more symbols. They hid in the corners behind vases, flowers, and glowed softly behind paintings. His smart phone took pictures of them and began comparing them to others he’d taken. 

She pulled a lantern from a nearby table and lit it for him. In the soft golden glow, her eyes were tortured. Nero reached out and took hold of her hand. Those eyes were too familiar. Her eyes mirrored his own when he left his friends behind. 

“I’m sorry its my nature.” She said. 

She pulled open the door to utter blackness. Cassandra smiled warmly. With the pale light from his lantern, he could see a bed in the room and a thick woolen rug on the floor. A full body mirror and several jewelry boxes covered a table. 

Nero sucked in a breath and choked on something sweet. His head filled with cotton. The smell grew stronger and Cassandra pulled his partner from his shoulder. His eyes went bloodshot, and his breathing became ragged. 

Cassandra laid his rifle against a table and ripped off her hat. Blonde hair cascaded around a black horn reflecting lantern light. She grabbed the lever of his gun and ejected the rounds. Each breath filled him with heat from head to toe. Then she approached him. 

Her tiny mouth opened revealing four tiny pointy teeth. Dainty hands encircled his chest and passed over his scars. They drew downward at a teasing pace and her breath tickled his neck. A warm soft moan sighed from her lips. She dipped her hands to his belt as she kissed his neck. Every second was a testament to her confidence. He felt her long pink tongue languished across his neck. Her essence and magic spilled onto his skin and he knew he couldn’t escape. 

The buzz of a pleasure was a thunderclap. He felt every groove of her tongue charged across his skin basting him in her. Soft hands pulled free his belt while her tongue lavished him in heady chemicals. She moved further down to his groin as pressure began to build. He opened his mouth to say something anything. Only a long groan escaped. 

“Such resilience, most would give in after a few words. But you had to be taken here to the heart of our lair. You had so many chances to escape. If you weren’t drunk, you’d never have fallen for me. Oh, the Irish must have been powerful indeed.” Cassandra accused him with her words. A tear escaped her eye. She traced a scar on his chest. Her touch reached him deeper than he thought possible. His heart skipped a beat. Nero opened his mouth to apologize. Only another filthy moan escaped him. “Did you want to die?” 

She licked up from his neck. Through the lamp light, he saw her fangs flash. In moments he’d be no more just a lust filled sack of flesh. Instead, she snatched his ear and sucked on it slowly. Her fangs nipped at the skin playing with their deadly potential. As her sticky chemical cocktail soaked into his skin, he knew she wouldn’t end this quickly. 

“Cassandra, don’t be stingy come on in and share a meal with your mother.” Her hands moved to his shaft and gripped the hardened flesh. She dipped lower cupping his balls. The touch of her hand sent a twister through his body rattling his brain. He opened his mouth to speak but only a moan escaped. 

“He has such strength mother. Can we keep him?” She rubbed slowly up and down his cock never touching his head. Even if he wanted to cum some force kept him from release. 

In the lantern light a large woman with blonde hair and large horns emerged. Her skin was pale and her eyes a deep amethyst. Seven feet of soft flesh, tits men would kill for, and a face of an angel met him with speculative eyes. Her mouth opened revealing fangs a little larger than her daughters. A long tongue stretched out rubbing his neck. Sticky wet saliva ran down his neck and struck him with a billion volts of pleasure. 

He realized then that she was much stronger than her daughter. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. The fabric tore revealing his scared tanned chest. The sweet smell pushed his mind off a cliff as pants were taken off. He couldn’t think to resist. No enemy he’d fought had ever held such an insidious power. Nero could only push against the force and lose ground. 

Regeneration I lvl60   
Regeneration I lvl65  
Regeneration I lvl74  
…

On it went his skill leveled as it tried to battle the power of these succubi. He flinched and his finger twitched with the most protest he could manage. Cassandra’s mother took his face in both hands. 

“You poor thing. Even now you resist. Don’t you want to give in. You’ve fought so hard. Maybe this is your chance to rest.” Plush pillow lips kissed him softly. When her tongue snaked inside, his mind was lost in a blizzard. His tongue moved of its own accord and he drank her essence. Sweeter than syrup it endlessly dripped down his throat. He sucked and sucked on her tongue. It was all his, he’d drink every drop, and nothing could stop him. Then he was frozen, and she pulled her tongue out of his mouth it sounded like a cork popping free of a wine bottle. 

“You’re right he’s such a fine vintage. I can still see a little spark left in his eyes.” Hovering in front of his eyes was his smart phone displaying his regeneration skill. The experience bar shot across the screen as his exhaustion increased. 

Exhaustion 25.81%   
Exhaustion 25.99%  
Exhaustion 26.10%

The more venom they pumped into him the more his regeneration healed him and the more exhaustion he collected. No magic could help him if he couldn’t utter a word or move his hand. His regeneration was strong, but it had its limits. Eventually, everything had a limit. Even if his system was designed to break those limits. Why did he decide to come here to a pleasure world? 

A cold chill blew across his balls as the mother and daughter ripped off his pants. The fabric tore with a showing of casual herculean strength. Kevlar, carbon tubbing, and chainmail links tore from the strength of ogres not succubi. They weren’t elder vampires. How were two succubi so power? 

They dragged him. Nero’s feet skidded against the woolen carpet before they deposited him on the bed. Cassandra snapped her fingers and flames lit up the candles nearby illuminating the room in a soft glow. In the shadows between sight and imagination she undressed. 

The robe she wore was discarded revealing a set of bat wings. Her back curved until his eyes found her behind. Tight muscles flexed and a sinful tail wiggling in the air. At the end of her tail was the most sinful of all openings. A succubus’ deadliest weapon. This one’s tear shape reminded him of a horses’ opening. A single tiny unicorn horn was erect on her forehead. A savage smile corrupted her innocent face as she prowled towards him. It was her breasts that stood out the most. Small openings widened in her nipples. Long tongues stretched out licking around the nipples leaving behind glistening lube. She stepped out of view. 

“Poor hunter you’re so strong but now you can’t even speak. Say my name and we’ll stop. Just tell us you don’t want it.”

Nero tried opening his mouth but only drool crawled down his lip. 

The mother stood seven feet five with bull’s horns rapped around her head. Breasts large enough to suffocate a man in her flesh. The same long tongues stretched from them opening her nipples they stretched and groaned. Within, he saw wrinkled studded flesh and the villi of a stomach. Gravity was just a suggestion to the breasts hanging from the mother of the house. They were too firm, her waist was thin, and her face was matronly. Her body was rebellion against the world, gods, and men. 

“Poor thing,” The mother’s nipple opened wide. Her tongue wrapped around his member guiding it to her breast. 

“No mother I want some too.” Cassandra’s voice cried out. Anger flashed on the older succubus’ face. 

“Oh, but I thought you like to drink from me.” Her hips moved back in forth hypnotically. A terrible aroma filled the air burning his thoughts. 

Exhaustion 50.20%  
Regeneration I lvl99  
Regeneration I lvl100   
Regeneration Metamorphosizing…  
Regeneration II lvl1 – Resist powerful chemicals and recover from medium wounds. +100VIT x lvl. +50HP x VIT 

Nero’s hand shot up and he grabbed ahold of her breast. The flesh blessed him with unending joy. It was everything, he could want from a partner. The matron stared at him. Her mouth agape Cassandra rushed over and struck with her tail. Lips softer than velvet soaked him with fluids never ending. His eyes shot open, it gripped him and burned him with love. If he would only give them everything, he’d complete his purpose. Just when it became too much and he’d give everything he had, it gripped him shut. 

He opened his mouth. “You don’t get to end this.” Cassandra growled. 

Instead of saying a word, Nero grabbed ahold of the mother’s breast and stabbed his tongue into her nipple. Sweet syrupy juices of honey and milk dripped down his throat. A tongue tender with love met his own tongue. He gripped her other nipple with his right hand sticking a finger inside. He explored where few men had gone and lived to tell the tale. He felt deep grooves and bumps. Moving villi tugged at his hand drawing him up to the wrist. 

Cassandra’s tail spun and twirled giving him so much that his his mind whited out. If he was standing, he’d fall to his knees. Instead, he pushed his arm in deeper. The mother’s nipple expanded over his face as more honey soaked into his skin. His world was swallowed by tight vibrating darkness, the soothing pounding of forever’s drumbeat, and a terribly moist love. 

“Now,” he heard Cassandra yell. His member was free, and he exploded as she sealed him at the base, sucked, and spun. Burst after burst rose from his depths. He felt himself flow into her hungry organ as his seed flowed out in a mighty flow, he drank heavily of her mother. His head was now inside of her and he drank from the source of her nectar. 

“So good, he tastes divine. Don’t eat him mother have a taste.” The breast slowly regurgitated his head. He plopped back on the bed covered in all manner of juices. With his seed spent, his head felt a little clearer. Maybe it was the skill. 

-200HP minor wound   
HP 4,800 /5,000  
Exhaustion 60.80%  
Regeneration II lvl2  
HP 10,000

In an instant his vitality doubled. He had heard of men drying out from succubi. Its how pleasure demons fed. She’d taken nearly 5 men worth of health from him. He could be dead now. Nero was exhausted, his body ached everywhere they touched him. His dick had just shot out a geyser but this was what he’d been after. A way to bury his worries for a while. 

He pushed the matron off of him. she fell and her tits wobbled before hidden muscles flexed them back into place. Even exhausted his strength had returned. She looked on with a hint of fear. There wasn’t a shred of burning left in his head. His regeneration had caught up just like with the liquor or he was that exhausted. On her back, he took his time. Her tail had flipped up blocking her cunt and sweet-smelling star from view. A frown crossed his face. 

“Move it.” He growled. Her eyes widened in shock before her tail slowly moved out of the way. Pink and glistening lips yawned open revealing her flower. He cupped it and felt hot, sticky, and chemical filled juices gush onto his hand. Nero was possessed by the heavy liquid. His member pressed against her plush entrance and flowed in with a pop. Muscles stronger than any before grabbed ahold of him. They danced and pulled a hungry beast all its own. It ravenously bit and chewed on him as he pushed her legs up. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he lifted her off the bed. He sunk to the deepest of depths. In her molten core he knew there was no escape. This was the spot where none returned. He’d give until the fires were tamed or he was a corpse. A smile of happiness lit her face. 

Her tail moved to mouth. “Kiss it.” His lips brushed hers and another cocktail of pheromones flowed into him. The cotton sensation of a needy succubus filled him to the brim. Never had he felt so in the moment. He drank from her everything she could give as she drove him deeper. He grabbed her ass and pushed with all his might. He pulled against muscles that refused to give up. After every rebellion she welcomed him back in as he slammed home with bone crushing force. His regeneration fought the pheromones and he had a moment of clarity. 

They’d died in the arms of monsters like this one. Why did it feel so good? He skewered her plush star with two fingers stretching it as it resisted him. 

They willingly left the safety of their camp for a smile and large breasts. He’d survived, he pounded into the succubus with ever growing force. When he saw her face, he was reminded of all the men she’d killed. Their cries of passion were just like the men he’d left with. When the night was at its darkest, he heard their joyous death rattles. More fingers fell into her tight asshole and he slammed harder. 

Nero neared the edge. Pressure had built for one great release. A growl escaped his lips as he crushed her to his body. Pre leaked from his member, the smoke before the eruption. His balls were boiling nuclear reactors about to meltdown. He buried himself in her flesh. Tits bigger than beach balls licked at his face, he erupted, and a sunburst of pleasure took his vision. 

Mediums wounds:   
Heart Failure -500HP   
Liver Failure -300HP   
Multiple Aneurisms -1000HP  
Organ dehydration -2000HP   
HP 6,200/10,000  
Exhaustion 80.90%

She clamped down on him. Every burst she eased up, he felt a sucking sensation, and a swallow. Her cervix kissed his member and drank his seed. Every drop that poured out was more of his HP lost. Not an hour before Nero would have died a dozen times. Still his heart shuddered, and his body turned into a prune. The end of the line was on closing in and he continued to feed Cassandra’s mother. Then he felt the womb overflow. Seed rushed out of her and his member began tapering off. 

Exhaustion 95.89% 

Nero fell back on the bed. His eyes were heavy with the old night’s sand. It was a struggle to hold his eyes open. The matronly woman pulled his body her her chest. Cassandra leapt on top of them and squatted over his face. 

“Drink up or else you won’t recover.” Her hand made its way down to spread her lips. The pink flower bloomed, and Nero was treated to the sight of darkness. A soft pink liquid drippled free flowing down his throat. Then he felt her mouth on his balls and felt the soft heat of her mouth. He felt her mouth lick down from his balls to her mother’s pussy. She lapped at the slow dribbling mess they made, and Nero felt himself begin to drift. 

Regeneration II lvl4   
New Skill   
Bitch Breaker I lvl35 – Inflict pleasure upon female monsters and beasts. +1END x lvl   
Stats  
Nero   
Data Storage 128GB  
Data Used: 12/158.75GB  
Free Data: 0  
HP 20,000  
ATK 125  
DEF 50  
SPD 75  
Exhaustion 0.001%

Attributes   
STR 125  
DEX 125  
CON 50  
VIT 400  
AGL 75  
END 20  
CHA 20  
INT 24  
WIS 24  
Skill Slots 2/10  
Regeneration II lvl4 – Resist powerful chemicals and recover from medium wounds. +100VIT x lvl. +50HP x VIT  
Gunplay I lvl25 – Proficiency with guns. +1DEX x lvl  
Fast Reload I lvl50 – Increases reload proficiency. +1DEX x llvl   
Execution I lvl50 – Increases damage from critical attacks. +1DEX x lvl. +5%CRIT x DEX  
Phantasmal Command I lvl12 – Summon objects infused with user’s mana. +2INT/WIS x lvl   
Drake’s Body Tempering I lvl10 – Consume powerful flesh and strengthen the body. +5CON/STR x lvl  
Drake’s Advance I lvl15 – Basic hand to hand of the Drake College. +5STR/AGL x lvl  
Bitch Breaker I lvl10 – Pound the pussies of females until compliance. +2END/CHA x lvl. 

Nero’s eyes peaked open and he felt good. He’d slept a dreamless sleep and felt refreshed. The slow rising forms beside him were comforting. She still smelled their sweet scent. Instead of blanking his mind it turned him on. Her nipple opened stretching its tongue out. Syrup ran down over the inviting pink nipple. He licked the side of his mouth tasting more of the pink cream Cassandra had treated him to. He’d need to learn his lover’s name. Referring to Cassandra’s mother as the matronly woman he fucked was inconvenient. 

A small smile appeared on his stony face. He drank the syrupy sweet milk from her breast and felt giddiness pour through his body. Her nipple opened and he met its tongue with his own. He swapped from nipple to nipple drinking his fill. Eventually, the older succubus turned over and opened her legs. Her licked clean pussy gaped open yawning. 

“Good morning, are you ready to fill me again?” The vagina asked him. He turned his head to the side. 

“What?” Nero asked. 

“Oh shush, he fed you enough last night stop being greedy. Sorry about that, she doesn’t normally cause such a ruckus.” The enormous woman said. 

“Um, I’m Nero, what’s your name?” He asked. 

“Sugar call me Lily.” She stuffed two fingers into her vagina as it let out a sigh. “Not that you aren’t welcome back but most don’t stay during the morning.” Nero raised an eyebrow. 

“True they leave as dried out husks but still. We aren’t used to talking after.” Nero rolled his eyes and got up. His clothes were in ruins. 

“I could always do my duty.” Nero muttered. 

“You won’t sugar. You had a taste of me. It was your sucking that woke me. How do I taste?” He wanted to refute her point but couldn’t. She was right, he broke his vows and didn’t want to face the consequences. 

“Oh, you drained me so much. I’ll need to fill back up.” A bell rang and the bedroom door opened. “Let me show you how this creamery works.” From the door two teenage girls walked in. Their eyes were glazed over. 

Lily raised her massive breast and the nipples opened wide. The two girls stumbled in a trance. They launched themselves on the nipples sucking on the tongues peaking out. Thick and creamy milk poured over their bodies as two toothless snakes began to swallow their prey. It was a sight he’d seen a thousand times. Monsters swallowing humans was a fact of life. 

He scrambled to his feet and raced to save them. Nero shook the lust from his mind and grabbed their ankles. When he dipped his knees, his full weight fell. The many villi inside Lily’s tits halted. She let out a groan before glaring at him. 

“What the fuck is a hunter doing alive in the house?” The succubus behind him said. He took a step back and felt muscles give. 

“Hold on for a second sugar.” Lily said. She grunted and more slippery milk spurted from her breasts. The bodies were quickly covered down to his hands gripping their ankles. The villi resumed the work of a millions tiny conveyer belts. 

Before the bones shattered under his grip, he let go. He had to. Alone with no one to help him he watched them be swallowed. Their shoulder popped as the toothless mouths tasted them. Every nook and cranny of their bodies were explored. Orifices were plundered and filled. Heat filled his body at the sight. Heat filled his head, his stomach, and his loins. When he looked at Lily, he didn’t see her monstrous nature. She gripped them both and stopped their ascent into her body. A smile stretched across her face.   
“Come on sugar fill these sacks of meat with your cream. Come here Felica spread this one for my lover.” The succubus behind him bowed to the larger woman and raced forward. She pulled one of the girl’s legs apart exposing her twat. It dripped and spasmed in want the woman’s breast were licked by Lily’s bosom’s tongue. 

“Are they aware of what’s happening to them?” He asked. The woman smiled. 

“They are as brain dead as you should be. You don’t need permission. You’re a monster just like me.”

“No don’t do it.” Cassandra said. Nero turned to the woman who led him here. 

“You’re a hunter not a monster. Don’t become like us.” He watched the wet slits of the women pass beyond the point of no return. There was nothing else he could do. From there the bodies inched forward swallowed into tits. Lily’s breasts swelled and swooned as the prey began to curl within. There was little he could do. By his own desire, he was bound. Nero closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment before opening his eyes. His hand stretched out and he called. 

From the open door his gun flew along with the bullets ejected. Once in hand, he loaded the weapon in seconds. 

“Nero come with me.” He watched the tits swallow the girl’s feet and then he heard shrieks of pleasure. Her breast’s rocked back and forth before shrinking in on themselves. The girl’s outlines were exposed through the flesh. 

She took him by the hand. Lily rose from the bed. Her size dwarfed them both as her tits held on to the two girls. Even after that sight or especially after, he wanted her. Nero wanted to sink into the madness and watch her titties bounce as he fucked the succubus until her prey digested. A monster was waking up and he couldn’t stop it. 

“Don’t you want to live for yourself? Enough of the rules of society. You aren’t as human as you look. No human should have essence like yours.” He’d come to this world to unwind. Ultimately, becoming a hunter had been falling into habit. 

“What of your immortal soul. If you fall eventually it’ll be devoured by a succubus’ pussy.” Cassandra said. 

“You don’t care about him. He was a snack for me an offering of appeasement. Come sugar give in to your urges.” His urges? He narrowed his eyes. Anger welled up inside of him. Neither the hunters, the monsters, or even his sect could guess his urges. He flipped his gun around and pinned Felicia to the closed door by her throat. The butt of his gun easily cut off her windpipe. 

“Who are you to tell me my urges?” Nero shouted. 

“Stop don’t give her what she wants.” Cassandra warned. He withdrew the succubus and held her firmly. Nero could feel her heart race. His member crashed into her cunt as he ripped into her. Her weakness was found quickly. The little nub of her G spot was easy to spot. Then, he rammed her. 

Skills active   
Executioner   
Bitch Breaker   
To Be Continued.  
Chapter 2 Monster Lord Rising.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero tries to make Felicia his but the tables quickly turn.

Part 2 

Nero’s hands gripped Felicia hard while he bore down on her g spot. His member was swallowed by endless gripping flexing muscles. He heard the succubus in his hands let out a cute moan. Her tail snapped out and wrapped against his waist. She turned her head to look back at him. Black hair curtained her face barely hiding a melty smile on her face. She squeezed down on him pushing him harder against her sensitive nerves. He dipped his hips and prepared for a war of attrition. 

Crit Felicia 2000Pleasure Damage inflicted   
Resistance 98,000/100,000  
Climax 10%

His nerves were alight with all the sensations Felicia’s pussy had to offer. Thousands of ridges tightened and flowed around him with expert precision. Every ridge was a sniper targeting his pleasure sensors. 

“Its not too late, you can pull out.” Cassandra said. Her eyes flashed pink and he could sense something else. Jealousy maybe, but he wasn’t the type to quite after the first thrust. Her words were enough to calm him down. He thrust a second time gathering all his strength and pushing her off her feet. 

With a few quick steps he made it to Lily’s lounging body. Every thrust was a struggle building himself faster towards the climax than to her compliance. Worse the damage was going down from simple thrusts. She was growing used to his attack on her g spot. 

Crit Felicia 1200 PDI  
Resistance 85,000/100,000  
Climax 35%

“There’s more to sex than a good thrusting game. Sometimes you need to experiment sugar.” Lily said. 

Nero uncoiled her tail and brought the end to his face. He locked her knees between his and slipped a finger into her puckered hole. Instead of shying away she wiggled her hips to help his finger along. 

“Careful there hunter. She’s hungry today.” The hole widened suddenly sucking three fingers in. He could tell if she could absolutely take his hand. He resisted her suction and pulled his hand away. She turned down frowning until snagged some lube from her dripping cunt and slipped them back in. 

She let out a pleased squeal and took his hand to the wrist. Her tail cunt found his face. Unlike the other two girls this one was shaped like the cunt of a bitch in heat. It was bulbous, swollen, and it snapped his tongue up the second it touched his mouth. He slammed home again grinding his member over her g spot and slammed into her hungry womb. 

Every thrust was met by a sucking sensation. She was hungry and her occasional peaks showed it on her face. Her tongue fell to her chin in a lewd expression. Her eyes looked back at him with dazed hunger. More of his hand slipped into her but that didn’t take from the real hunger. He slammed again and again pushing himself against the hungry maw of her womb. 

“I’ll help you.” Cassandra said. Cassandra straddled her mother pushing Felica into a sitting position. Her succubus pussy tightened even more. 

“No fair.” Felcia squeaked as Cassandra smooshed their nipples together. Slurp! Nero heard fluid flowing when Cassandra’s nipples sucked on Felicia’s. Nero felt a lurch inside Felica. Something extremely tight clamped around the head of his penis. 

Climax 85%   
Felicia Resistance 30,000/100,000

He continued to thrust feeling himself growing harder each time. This was it he would break her, or he’d lose a lot of life. With little else to lose he thrust his other arm into her ass. 

The wrinkled hold stretched wide and he grabbed his dick through her ass. He heard her breath hits before Cassandra caught her lips. 

Super Crit 20,000 Pleasure Damage   
Super Crit 20,000 Pleasure Damage  
Resistance 0/100,000   
Compliance Achieved  
Bitch Breaker +25lvls   
Bitch Breaker I lvl35   
Climax 100%

He felt it hit while his head was guiding to her ass. The hungry hole couldn’t be stopped any longer. Felicia guided his head inside. She smelled of old cum and lilac. Her butt was dirty than any brothel he felt it fitting for a succubus. Just touching her bare rectum filled him with pleasure. Strange chemicals fell on his skin as she pulled him inside. 

He felt his balls empty inside of her over and over again. He didn’t just pain her white, he gave her enough to paint a house. His life force was dragged into his balls only to dump more into her. It continued for minutes before her womb finally let go. It had filled her gut to bursting but still it tried to suck more out of him. 

HP 10,000/20,000

After he was pulled inside, he basked in the feeling. Her body rubbed its juices into him and tucked him away. He guessed it made sense she seemed to be more a servant than anything. She might not get as much food and was starving. This didn’t end how he thought it would. 

“Felicia if you ever want me to fill you again, you’ll let me out.” He heard a sigh all around him. The top of the stomach opened and he felt himself flow up. Thirty minutes of gagging and slime later he was out and covered in sticky juices. 

“Eww you spit him out mamma.” Blearily he opened his eyes to see a loli succubus sucking on Felicia’s cunt. From his distant memories of a monster pamplet he recalled that succubi are aged by their tails. The loli’s tail was somewhat closed. That meant she wasn’t fully matured yet. Probably around 30 to forty years old by the length of her tail. 

She drank the sperm rolling out of Felicia’s pussy. It was one of the weirdest sights he’d ever seen. 

“Don’t eat too much your mother needs to keep some too.” The girl raised from her mother’s pussy with streams of jizz running down her face. 

“But its so good and there is so much.” Nero felt regeneration working overtime. His body was a wreck but slowly, it was being put back together. Minutes passed as the two argued. His health pool recovered, and he gained two levels. 

Regeneration II lvl6  
HP 30,000

“Nero, Cassandra said I could use you for something special.” He looked up to see a smirking girl standing over his hardening dick. She opened her sperm covered mouth and he saw the abyss. This one was endlessly hungry. She shoved his dick into down her throat to the base. He groaned feeling her throat constrict around him. 

“I need you to break in my daughter Delilah is such an innocent girl. She needs a good hard fucking for her first time. Please will you do this for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment and tell me what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave a comment or review.


End file.
